This invention relates to a pouring spout and more particularly to a pouring spout adapted for use with a generally rectangular package.
Many types of pouring spouts have been provided for packages such as cereal boxes, pancake mix boxes, etc. Some of the prior art devices have been formed integrally with the package while other of the pouring spouts have been add-on devices.
The integrally formed pouring spouts have limited use in that they will be disposable with the package when the package is empty. The add-on devices of the prior art are either not convenient to use, are not durable in use, or leak.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved pouring spout.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pouring spout for use with a generally rectangular package such as cereal boxes, pancake mix boxes, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pouring spout of the add-on type which is durable in use and which prevents leakage of the contents of the box during storage and during use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pouring spout of the add-on type which is economical of manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pouring spout of the add-on type which may be used on any package having a width of two inches or larger.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.